


A broken vase

by orphan_account



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Geralt falls in love and he falls hard, Jaskier blue eyes are mentioned a lot, M/M, Sorta sugar daddy, no beta we die like women, past Geralt/Yennefer but it’s briefly mentioned at the beginning, there will be smut, top geralt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Geralt is trying to move on and he seemed  to find the right distraction.Except that he falls for it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	A broken vase

Geralt doesn’t understand.

He doesn’t understand why Yennefer left him, why did she suddenly decide that there weren’t perfect anymore.

As if they were.

_ ‘’Geralt, please understand’’ _

_ ‘’What’s there to understand Yenn? you’re leaving me for no fucking reason’’ _

He remembers how calm she was, how quiet and relaxed her voice was.

_ ‘’I just told you the reason Geralt, we were never to meant to me. You’re distracting me from becoming the person I aspire to be one day’’ _

_ ‘’That’s bullshit Yenn’’ _

_ ‘’It is not’’ _

He remembers how loud his voice was, how badly his hands were shaking that he feared he might break the expensive vase next him.

_ ‘’You... is it a break?? are you taking a break from all of this?? from me??’’  _

_ ‘’Geralt, I’m not coming back’’ _

He broke the vase.

He remembers how her beautiful violet eyes looked at him with pity, a look he never received in his whole life.

_ ‘’We’re too similar to be together Geralt, we’re only bringing each other down’’ _

How funny is that? aren’t you supposed to be with someone who’s similar to you? someone who understands?

Apparently not.

_‘’You’re not making any sense here.. please’’_

_ ‘’You’re a good person Geralt, even if you rarely show it. If it’s love you’re looking for then don’t look for me’’ _

Her words broke and teared his heart apart.

He remembers shouting, yelling at her, demanding more answers and reasons for her to leave.

To leave him.

But he never uttered those words.

The three words that was never passed between them.

_ ‘’Good bye, Geralt’’ _

He remembers high heels footsteps, a door being slammed shut and then, nothing.

He looks at the broken vase and its pieces, as broken as his heart.

He slightly chuckles at the metaphor, maybe he should have become a poet instead of a businessman.

He needs to move on.

It has been two months already.

He needs a drink. 

Geralt regrets leaving the house the moment he walks into the bar.

It’s not similar to those expensive luxury bars, where he meets most of his clients there.

This one is dingy and a little shabby.

Well, Geralt was never a one for appearances, he only came here to get drunk.

He doesn’t know how he ended up in such a place, a place no wealthy man like him should be at.

Except that he knows, he kept driving, passing all the good bars and settling for the one at the end of the road.

He shakes his head and approaches the bartender.

The bartender, a man who looks like he has seen better days, raises a single eyebrow at him.

Probably due to him wearing his most expensive shoes and watch.

He pays him no mind, and sets in of the stool chairs. 

Geralt hopes the old chair wouldn’t break under his massive body.

He asks for Whiskey, and the bartender grins at him.

‘’Of course a man like you, would ask for such a drink’’, the bartender says as he begins to pour down his drink.

Geralt doesn’t know how to answer that, so he replies with the most logical answer.

‘’Hmm’’

He drinks his Whiskey in one gulp, asks for another one while sliding a 100 euros to the bartender. 

The bartender grins again at him, and Geralt doesn’t even need to say  keep the change.

He turns his around, to look at what appears to be a small stage for preforming.

And that’s when he sees him.

A small, pale man who looks in his early twenties sitting on a chair, fixing the strings on his Guitar. 

Brown hair, sky-blue eyes.

A common look and yet, Geralt can’t take off his eyes of the beautiful man sitting across him.

He takes a long look at the man, other than his good looks, he’s wearing a simple outfit.

A pale blue shirt, which matches with the man’s eyes and Geralt does notice that thank you very much, tucked into black skinny jeans. 

Geralt swallows and wishes he asked for water along with his drink.

The man raises his head and looks at the small crowd. 

Their eyes met.

Pale blue eyes clashes with orange golden ones.

The man’s eyes widened and he opens his mouth say something, but he closes.

He repeats the same action again.

Geralt doesn’t break the eye contact, he has no idea why the man is acting like that.

He hopes he hasn’t recognized him, while Geralt himself isn’t a celebrity, he does appear on the TV from time to time.

For business only.

Apparently the man caught himself, he closes his mouth this time and smiles.

A nervous little smile.

Needless of that, Geralt decides it’s a pretty one.

Geralt also decides to not leave the bar alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> \- English isn’t my first language  
> \- slow updates cause I’m traveling;-;  
> \- I wrote this on my IPhone and it’s 2:30 am  
> \- thank you for reading!


End file.
